Chitzkoi
Russia |role = Quick assault |useguns = Razorblade teeth |tier = 3 |techlvl = 10 |hp = 500 * 1700 in Recharger * 600 in Thunder God * 1200 in The Lunatic * 1250 in Dragonstorm and Earthrise * 700 in Juggernaut * 1500 in Noise Severe and Meltdown |armortype = Cyborg |speed = 10 |sight = 10 |cost = $1000 |time = 0:35 (base 0:36) |multiplier = * 0.65 (all infantry) * 1.5 (all heroes) |produced = Soviet Barracks |req = Palace |groundattack = * Instant kill (against infantry) * 45 (against vehicles) ** 300% vs. Drone ** 125% vs. all vehicle armor types |cooldown = 25 frames (1.7 in-game seconds) |range = 4 * 4.5 in Recharger |ability = * Clears garrisoned structures * Detects disguised enemies |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Limited to one for each player * Self-healing * Uncrushable * Immune to radiation, poison and confusion rays * Cannot be attacked by Attack Dogs, Spooks, Desolators/Eradicators and Syckles * Cannot be mind-controlled and abducted * Vulnerable to EMP and magnetic weapons |artist = Lao-Tze |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 }} Chitzkoi (Чицкой) is one of the two heroes of Russia alongside Volkov. Official description Chitzkoi is Volkov's eternally faithful canine and a menace to any infantry and vehicles, quickly tearing both to bits in a matter of seconds. Immunity to radiation and toxins makes Chitzkoi a hardy opponent, though its cybernetic properties does put it at a disadvantage against EMP-weaponry. Chitzkoi's design doesn't make it possible for it to swim. So far. What many people don't know is that Chitzkoi is the world's first fully functioning cybernetic being. The technology used to augment Chitzkoi is an earlier version of that used in Volkov. Plans were considered by the Kremlin to mass-produce Chitzkoi copies in order to replace all ground forces, but the massive protests from the Soviet Army and the prodigal costs of manufacturing and maintenance have driven this idea into the ground.Soviet Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Though Volkov is a nightmarish force for any ground opposition, he is still particularly vulnerable to massed infantry assaults - especially involving foot soldiers that can withstand multiple hits from his Chain Lightning Tesla Cannon. Chitzkoi, his cybernetic canine companion, is designed to rectify that weakness completely. Chitzkoi can be described with one simple term: a Terror Drone on steroids. This mechanized menace is a threat to all infantry and vehicles on the ground, as it can rapidly close in on any human-sized target before ripping them to shreds with a single lunge - even units that are normally immune to Attack Dogs, Spooks, and Terror Drones are not spared from its onslaught. Incredibly heavy infantry units, such as Stalkers and Giantsbanes, will be killed in a single lunge. Compared to a normal Attack Dog, Chitzkoi has one major trick up its sleeve: it can pounce at targets over moderate distances, and this process renders it immune to all attacks. Its attacking rate also makes it more effective than a conventional dog, as Chitzkoi can leap from victim to victim and not provide a window of opportunity for opposing forces to land even a single shot on it. As mentioned earlier, Chitzkoi is also very effective against vehicles. Compared to Terror Drones however, it is able to disembowel them at a much faster pace and it can survive the vehicle's destruction in the event it is destroyed before the robotic canine is finished with it. This makes the strategy of force-firing upon infested vehicles (often used as a move of desperation by enemy commanders to destroy Terror Drones already having infested a vehicle) an invalid tactic, as Chitzkoi will simply emerge from the wreckage and leap towards the next unfortunate victim. Chitzkoi is still a dog at heart despite being a machine, so it can detect enemy Spies, rogue Saboteurs, and Infiltrators, an advantage that Volkov does not possess. While Clairvoyants are normally immune to Attack Dogs, they are easy prey for Chitzkoi and its Razorblade Teeth. Just like Volkov, Chitzkoi has some weaknesses that shouldn't be ignored. While durable, it won't last under prolonged anti-personnel fire. Repair vehicles can also neutralize its threat towards vehicles, provided they are available. While it is immune to radiation, poison, mind control, confusion, and abduction, Chitzkoi can be rendered harmless with EMP and magnetic weaponry. It is also helpless against structures and base defenses, possessing no means to attack them. In contrast to regular dogs, it cannot swim considering its cybernetic nature. Last but not least, Chitzkoi cannot detect stealth in contrast to other hero units. Appearances Unlike Volkov in certain circumstances, if Chitzkoi is killed in a mission, it won't end in a mission failure, as the Russians can rebuild Chitzkoi and they have the technology to do so. Covert Ops * Though they do not appear in-person, Volkov and Chitzkoi are main objectives in Archetype. Boris and Morales were tasked to secure and evacuate their bodies from the abandoned Tech Center. Act One * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in Recharger to wreak havoc in Paris. * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in The Lunatic to destroy the Psychic Beacon that has been causing trouble for China. Chitzkoi will suddenly broken after a period of time when the Psychic Beacon is destroyed, as the mission only required to evacuate Volkov. However, the intel will point out that the Soviets can rebuild Chitzkoi. * Volkov and Chitzkoi were captured by Chinese forces prior to Dragonstorm. In the beginning of the mission, they're seen being studied by Yunru. They can be freed and will help the Russian forces repelling the Chinese invasion once they are released. Act Two * In Juggernaut, Volkov and Chitzkoi arrive as reinforcements via air transport to assist in the defense of the Congress of Singapore during the later stages of the battle. * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in the Covert Ops mission Noise Severe to help escort prisoners to a Chinese base, where Yuri has set ambushes along their route. * In Meltdown, Chitzkoi, having been augmented with Chinese tech, is tasked with capturing a landed Aerial Fortress Irkalla in Sweden. Once Chitzkoi gets inside it, he'll send information to the Soviet General and pilot the Irkalla (nicknamed 'Chitzkalla'), which falls under control of the player, using Chitzkoi's voiceset. Due to the importance of Chitzkoi to this mission, it is an exception to the 'We can rebuild Chitzkoi' rule: he must survive the mission. * In Earthrise, Chitzkoi becomes the first dog to land on the Moon when accompanying Volkov and a Russian detachment. He is notably capable of eliminating the Space Commando, Epsilon's super soldier, in one hit. Cooperative * Volkov and Chitzkoi appear in Thunder God by reinforcements, where they must destroy all Super Thor Prototypes and Allied war factories in the area. Assessment Behind the scenes Chitzkoi's original SHP sprite is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here (note: found in Lao Tze's RA2 Units Pack Ver 25 and possibly older); named as Mad Dog, and file name is mdog.shp. Trivia * Chitzkoi uses a voiceset that is similar to the Attack Dog's, but with a noticeably robotic tone. When promoted to heroic, Chitzkoi will bark. See also * Volkov * Morales * Yunru References zh:契特卡伊 Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:Russia Category:Hero Category:Cyborg Category:Animals Category:Disguise Detector Category:Self Healing